The present invention is generally related to wireless telephones, and more specifically to a radio frequency radiation shield unit to be installed over the antenna of wireless telephones.
Wireless telephones including, but not limited to cellular telephones, digital telephones, analog telephones, PCS telephones, and personal communication systems (the new generation of wireless communication products), generate radio frequency radiation, including an electromagnetic field (“EMF”), which may prove harmful to persons exposed to such radiation. In recent years, as the number of wireless telephones has grown, so has the concern about tumors or other damage to the brain. Although the level of radiation emitted by such devices is relatively low, the antenna which emits the radiation is close to the head. There is also concern that such radiation can have a cumulative effect.
In the past, there have been some attempts to protect users' of cellular phones from such radiation. However, none of those approaches has been entirely satisfactory. One such protective device for cellular telephone users is illustrated in the Katz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,896. Here the entire cellular phone, including the antenna is placed in a shielding enclosure. The cell phone antenna is retracted into the shielding enclosure and makes contact with a second antenna outside the shielding enclosure. The second antenna is mounted on a tilt and swivel base so that it can be moved away from the user's head to reduce exposure to the radiation emanating from it. Even if the energy level is somewhat reduced, the head of the user is still exposed directly to the radiation.
Another prior art patent is that of Schwanke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,386. This patent discloses a cellular phone having a shield for protecting the user from electromagnetic radiation emanating from the antenna. The shield is pivotally mounted to the housing of the cell phone and it can be positioned between the antenna and the head of the person using the telephone to protect the person from radiation emitted by the antenna. When the shield is in its protective position, it only shields that portion of the antenna extending upwardly outside of the cellphone housing. The portion of the antenna inside the cellphone housing does not have any of the shield structure blocking radiation emanating therefrom.
A third prior art patent is the Kunz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,403. This patent discloses a radio frequency shield unit having a housing having an open bottom end that allows it to be slid over the top end of the wireless telephone. The housing also has an aperture in its top end that allows the antenna of the phone to extend upwardly and outwardly therefrom. An antenna shield member extends upwardly from the top end of the housing and it is positioned between the antenna and the head of the person using the telephone to protect the person from radiation emitted by the antenna. In one of its preferred embodiments, the radio frequency radiation shield unit is fabricated of a plastic material having carbon fibers therein for absorbing and dispersing radio frequency radiation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel Radio Frequency Radiation (“RFR”) shield unit for protecting users of wireless telephones from harmful radiation.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel RFR shield unit that will slide down over the top end of the antenna of existing wireless telephones.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel RFR shield unit fabricated of plastic material having carbon fibers therein for absorbing and dispersing radiation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel RFR shield unit that is easily and quickly installed or removed from existing wireless phones.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel RFR shield unit for wireless telephones that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel RFR shield unit that has a grounding member extending from its outer surface where it can contact a finger on the hand holding the wireless telephone.